The Necklace
by KrazyK32
Summary: So, it all starts with a necklace. And a really short skirt! Set after MR4. Max thinks that Itex have been destroyed, but what if someone or something more powerful comes along? FAX!


**Disclaimer: All I own and will ever own is my bike and my absotively cute sheep - Puff.**

Max's P.O.V.

I was really getting used to the normal life. We hadn't been annoyed by flybots, people from Itex, the school or anyone evil in two months. My Mom decided that since it seemed that Itex was really gone it was time for us to really settle down, i.e. go to school!

We started Monday, the day after my –made up- birthday, what a great present. Oh by the way, Monday is tomorrow, meaning.... Today is my birthday!

I walked down to the kitchen, knowing no one would remember today was supposed to be my birthday. But everyone was already downstairs grinning at me. There was a huge cake in the middle of the table.  
"Wha-" I said but my Mom interrupted me.

"Happy birthday" she said hugging me.

"Don't tell me you forgot it was your birthday." Fang said from the corner of the room. I rolled my eyes then laughed with him.

"How did you know?" I asked the room. All eyes went to Fang and he gave me one of those rare smiles, making me forget to breathe for a second. "Fang remembered that you picked today," Nudge said. That was an incredibly short sentence for her. But she wasn't finished yet. "I mean, I would have remembered but I was only like four at the time, I guess Fang remembered becau-"

"Nudge!" we all shouted in unison.

Fang's cheeks seemed to be a little red, I wondered why?

I sat down at the table and opened up my birthday present. A freaking laptop! Wow. I looked up at my Mom and grinned. "Thank you, thank you" I said giving her and Ella a hug. I wasn't exactly sure what I would use a laptop for but... Who cares? I have my own laptop.

"Oh, can I have a shot of it? " Nudge asked.

Which I have to share. Of course.

"If you want to go on it first obviously I'll wait but can I go on it after you... I would use Fangs but he's in th-"

"Yeah, Nudge you can on now." I said. Nudge sat down on my seat when I stood up and she turned on my computer. Iggy had made me a cake for my birthday, Angel and Nugde had bought me clothes, ones that I most likely not going to wear and Gazzy gave me few cds of my favourite artists. I thought the cases would explode when I opened them but they didn't. That left only one person. Fang. He'd probably give me something funny, like a rubber chicken because of that time... Oh forget it, you weren't there.

Everyone left the kitchen to watch TV and eat the cake. Fang came over to me slowly and said "Happy birthday."

Of course he was the only one who didn't give me a hug, which I realised straight away. He handed me a small box, I took it curiously. When I opened it my eyes widened. "Holy crap!" I said. "This must have cost you like..." I couldn't even think of a number.

Fang chuckled at my expression. I looked up at him. "Fang. It's beautiful." I said looking at the diamond necklace. He said something under his breath which I didn't hear clearly.

Fang took the box out of my hands and took out the necklace. He walked behind me and slowly put it around my neck. My pulse raced and I blushed, knowing he could hear my heart beat. When his fingers touched my back it sent tingles down my spine and I blushed even redder. I turned around to face him and smiled. "Thank you" I said quietly, I put my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. I thought he would have just stood there, like the usual emotionless Fang, but he put his arms around me too. He didn't say anything, as usual.

I let out a happy sigh and after a few seconds pulled away from him, reluctantly. We smiled at each other then joined the rest of our flock and Ella.

"Mmm... Iggy this cake is gorgeous," I said sitting down beside Ella.

"Speaking of gorgeous," Ella said staring at my new necklace. "Wow" She said. I laughed at her expression and now Nudge and Angel were ohhing and ahhing.

Iggy said. "Ew, are you talking about Max?" He said making a disgusted face. I forgot he was blind. Fang laughed and I threw a cushion at Iggy's head. "No, my necklace." I said, "Fang gave it to me."

Iggy muttered something under his breath and Fang punched him in the arm. " Was that really necessary?" Iggy said rubbing his arm. "Ow."

Fang rolled his eyes then told Iggy. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

"What did he say?" I asked, I had a feeling it had something to do with me.

"Nothing." They both said and Gazzy took a step away from them. Scratch that, I _knew_ it was something to do with me.

"You don't want to know Max" Angels soft voice said from behind me.

I glared at Iggy then remembered it was useless. "She's sending you daggers." Fang said to Iggy and Iggy smirked slightly.

"Iggy, tell me now." I demanded. But he shook his head. "Iggy..." I said getting frustrated.

My mom then walked in and told us we had to go shopping to get our uniforms. Oh joy. Iggy let out a relieved sigh. Saved by my mom, for now. "I'm not done with you yet." I whispered in his ear as we walked out of the room.

My mom apologised for making me go shopping on my birthday but I just shrugged. Nudge Angel and Ella really wanted to go and I didn't want to ruin their fun. Plus I had a plan to get away from them.

When we reached the mall we split up into two groups, boys and girls. "Help!" I mouthed to Fang as I walked away with Nudge Angel and Ella. He just laughed.

We walked into the first clothes shop and I was bored within two seconds. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I said with a sigh. I disappeared before they could say anything. "Max would love that." I heard Nudge literally shout as I left the shop. I bet it was very low cut.

I looked around for the guys but couldn't see them. They usually finished their shopping within ten minutes. They were so lucky. I was too distracted looking for them and walked into a wall. Yeah I know, I have excellent vision and I walk into a wall. Just then the wall moved. Was I going crazy? Okay, it was a person.

"Sorry." I mumbled, side stepping him. He took a step to the same side, on purpose. I glanced up at his face, making sure he wasn't an eraser, but then I remembered they were all dead. Old habits, eh?

"If you wanted to get closer to me you could have just asked." He said with a grin. He was around the same age as me with short brown hair and green eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" He was so full of himself. I tried to side step him again but he moved in front of me. I looked up at him. "What's your problem?" I snapped.

He completely ignored me. "You got a boyfriend?" he asked. I folded my arms across my chest, to stop myself from punching him in the face.

"Move" I demanded.

"When you answer my question."

I glared at him. "No, now get the hell out of my way." He handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it and walked away from me. He looked back and I smirked. I ripped up the piece of paper and dropped it on the floor. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't used to that reaction.

I walked to the food court and of course who did I find? Yeah, you guessed it, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang. Fang was watching me."You know him?" he asked me.

"Who?"

"The guy you were talking to." He said simply.

"No." I replied. Wow, one word I was turning into Fang.

"What did he want?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing." Why bother telling them, they'd just laugh.

Fang watched me for a few seconds then returned to his food. I knew he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"How did you escape from the girls?" Iggy asked.

"I'm supposed to be going to the bathroom. But I left about ten minutes ago. They probably know I've left and are buying my clothes. Great!" I said. I knew what Ella would buy me.

Fang laughed slightly at my expression. "You'd swear it would kill you to dress like a girl" he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

**R&R please. If you've got any ideas tell me. And don't forget my sheep has got his eyes on you!**


End file.
